Stormy Stories out of Boredom
by chamo-chan
Summary: Random Title is random. This is just a short PokeSPecial one-shot I wrote, based off of a scenario I wrote on a forum. Don't mind the poorly written fic.


**If you notice that the fic isn't written very well, please don't mind. I just wrote this based off of a scenario I wrote on a forum.**

*****

_"The couple decided that they couldn't stay inside the house anymore. It was too dangerous. So they decided to venture outside the house, into the dark of night… in the rain…"_

Thunder could be heard from outside the small house while the thirteen Pokedex holding trainers inside were gathered around the living room. Ever since the rainstorm outside started, they had to take shelter inside Red's house for the time being until they were able to train again.

Everyone was gathered in a circle around the area where Gold told his story. Gold sat in a floor chair near the window, holding a flashlight to his face for an ominous effect. Crystal and Silver sat on each side of the chair, seemingly ignoring Gold. Blue sat right next to Silver and Ruby, while Sapphire was sprawled out on the floor behind Ruby's body, kicking her legs up. Across the room, Red sat next to Crystal and Yellow was sitting on a pillow, hiding behind Red. To Red's side sat the two trainers from Sinnoh, Diamond and Pearl, who were straight across from where Gold sat. Sitting on a couch behind Diamond was Ms. Platinum Berlitz, and right next to her was the Viridian City Gym Leader, Green.

To pass the time away until the storm stops, Gold decided to tell everyone one of his "frightening, spine-tingling, hair raising, scary stories."

"You know," Green stated as he read a book using the light from a mini flashlight. "A scary story isn't scary anymore when you build up too much suspense…"

"So Gold, what happens next in the story?" Blue asked with a slightly annoyed tone as she twirled her white hat between her fingers.

Gold ignored the spike-haired boy's previous remarks and turned towards Blue. "Well I'm glad you asked my dear Blue. You See.."

Before he could continue, the red-haired boy sitting next to him threw a punch straight at his chin, hitting him so hard that Gold's hat fell off onto the floor.

"Hey! What was that for Silver? I didn't do anything!"

Silver sneered, "Just shut up and continue the story!"

Gold nursed his injured chin as he muttered under his breath about how he can never seem to get to any of the girls in the room. "Alright, I'll continue. Where was I? …Oh yes. _As the young couple continued down the road to where their car was hidden away, the girl jumped up. Startled by his girlfriends reaction, he quickly turned around to see what scared her, but to his surprise, there was nothing there…"_

Crystal, apparently fed up with Gold's continuous story, decided to speak up.

"Ooooh, scary, very scary. I'm shivering already." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously Gold, there are no so-called scary parts in this story. Hurry up and get to a scary part."

"Yeah, what she said." The brunette girl sitting behind Ruby kicked herself up into a sitting position. "I'm bored already."

Ruby looked back at the girl and grinned devilishly. "If you're so bored, go outside and splash around in the mud."

Sapphire became furious and grabbed hold of Ruby's shirt. "Why would I do something stupid like that?!"

"hmph, fair enough. We don't want you to get yourself all dirty and drag your mess into the house." Ruby smirked.

Red, still waiting for the story to continue while Yellow cowered behind him, interrupted the bickering pair's conversation. "Alright guys, that's enough. I want Gold to finish his story."

"Thank you Red. Really appreciate it man." Gold stated. "Now where was I?"

Gold's trail of thought suddenly froze, as he looked on at the sight in front of him. The beret-wearing young boy across the room was holding out a marshmallow on a stick while he was "roasting" it over the light of another flashlight. This quickly caught Pearl and Platinum's attention.

Pearl sighed and turned towards his friend. "Dia…what the heck are you doing now?"

Diamond looked back towards Pearl, giving him a slightly confused look. "Well, I'm roasting a marshmallow for some s'mores. Why do you ask?"

Pearl put his fingers on the base of his nose and continued. "You need FIRE to cook marshmallows you idiot!"

"Is that so~?" Diamond thought about this for a while. "Well, then I'll just have to role play. Flashlight! Become a campfire!"

There were several inward chuckles from the crowd around them, and Platinum began to think about how interesting it would be to actually cook without a fire.

"Excuse me Diamond. I'm going to cook a marshmallow with you." Platinum sat on the floor next to her gluttonous friend and started to roast her marshmallow, while Pearl fell over in surprise.

Gold, annoyed by his audience, continued with the story. "ANYWAY, as I was saying… _The couple quickened their pace, until the car was within sight…" Gold's tone of voice quickened "Just as the boy was about to open the car door, the girl behind him jumped up and SCREAMED_!"

At that moment, most of the girls jumped up in astonishment. Green shook his head and reclined against the couch, yawning from his boredom. Silver looked at Gold once more and began to think about what was coming next.

"Great, here it comes…" muttered the red-haired boy.

Gold bended forward a little and started speaking a lot slower than before.

"_The boy turned around, and his heart stopped at the sight of the big…hideous…terrible…mortifying…..GHOST!_"

At that exact moment, from behind Gold, a large white ghost with a hideous smile and a large head jumped out and leaped in front of everyone, causing all the girls in the room to scream and jump back in a panic.

Red was pulled back by Yellow, as she clung on to him, shivering and crying from fright. Red patted Yellow on the head. "Relax Y-yellow. Please don't cry."

Ruby felt Sapphire's hands on his shoulders and snickered a bit. "So what do you think you're doing now? Where you scared?"

Sapphire blushed and released her hands from Ruby's shoulders, punching him on his side. "Shut up Ruby. You know I'm not scared."

Pearl looked back at the girl sitting next to Diamond and saw that she looked a bit shocked.

"Hey." He asked. "Were you scared?"

Platinum's face quickly turned blank "I was not scared Pearl."

Pearl seemed annoyed. "Yes you were. I saw your face."

"I most certainly was not scared." She answered in a non-chalant tone.

Crystal opened her eyes and took a good look at the "ghost". She noticed the creature's oddly shaped head and sighed. She knows exactly who the ghost is. With that, she walked over to the being and pulled off the sheet, revealing a short boy with croissant-shaped hair wearing an emerald gem on his forehead.

"Emerald!" Crystal exclaimed, tugging at the boy's ear. "You know better than to scare all of us like that."

Emerald winced in pain as she started to twist his ear. "Ow, ow! I'm sorry about that Crys! I really am!"

"Then what were you doing behind Gold's chair disguised as his 'Ghost'?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I heard his stupid story before, and I decided it would be more entertaining to actually scare people instead of boring them to death." Emerald explained.

"HEY! This is an amazing story, and I've told you before, it's a great story!" Gold exclaimed.

"Yeah Gold, it's an awesome story…for putting people to bed!" Blue laughed as Gold started to get more irritated.

"Hey Blue, no one asked your opinion on it!"

With that, Silver jumped up and knocked Gold to the ground. "Gold! Don't you ever talk to her like that again!"

"Make me!" Gold taunted.

Soon, both boys were on the floor, kicking and punching each other, as everyone else only looked on at the sight.

"Silver, stop fighting with him!" Blue quickly got up and tried to pull Silver away from his beaten friend.

Crystal placed her head into her palm and then turned to the short croissant haired boy. "I'm going to go stop Gold. Come help me." She got up and ran towards Gold, kicking him in the head.

"Alright Crys, I'm com- AH!" Emerald felt something tug at his sleeve and pull him down on the floor. He looked up and saw Ruby pull out a brush.

"I have a better idea" Ruby started brushing Emerald's hair down as he struggle to get away from Ruby.

"Ruby, stop! I like my hair up!"

"But you look cuter with it down."

Red laughed while Sapphire sighed and reclined on the floor again.

"Man, I can't believe these people, can you Dia?" Pearl looked at his friend, and saw that Diamond had already take off his coat and white scarf while eating a S'more.

"What? Dia, where'd you get that s'more?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I made it using the campfire, but I got hot and took my coat off. I even made one for Lady Platinum too!" Diamond said as Pearl fell over from his friend's strange remark.

Meanwhile, Platinum continued eating her s'more, thinking about how Diamond has amazing skills in "invisible cooking."

***

It was already midnight when the storm finally stopped.

The trainers had fallen asleep after their ordeal.

Gold and Silver slept next to each other on the floor, completely covered in bruises and bandages. Red, using his hat as a pillow, was reclined against the couch where Green slept, book still in hand. Blue and Yellow were leaning against each other in a deep slumber. Diamond and Pearl slept on the floor as well, covered in marshmallows, while Platinum slept some distance away from them in a small mass of pillows with her red coat wrapped around her body. Ruby was lying down on Sapphire's lap as she slept in a sitting position. Crystal slept on the chair where Gold once sat while telling his story and Emerald was sleeping against the leg of the chair.

Emerald quickly awakened as something bright shone in his eyes. The light in the living room turned on by itself, signaling that the power has come back on.

"Oh geez…." Emerald yawned and walked over towards the light switch, careful not to wake anyone.

He looked up at the light switch and extended his retractable arm device to shut the lights off.

Satisfied, Emerald walked back to his spot and fell back asleep.

**The End**

***********

**I blame the club. You know who you are!  
**


End file.
